The Onw
by zachattack32098
Summary: A collaboration of the actual story of shippuden and my own ideas


**The Onw **

Hidden Cloud-

Period- Yugito Nii's battle

(Listen to epic music while reading this)

The clouds hung low and the sun shined bright in the sky, three ninja were in front of a massive complex that stunk like an unholy crap. They were conversing with serious demeanors. The person who was currently talking was female, shoulder length blond hair and a hidden cloud headband. She was Yugito Nii, Host of the Two Tailed Ghost Cat.

"There presence is foul, yet it's amazingly powerful….it has to be…..they're coming…..The _Akatsuki…_" her eyes narrowed... The next one to speak was black like a good portion of the hidden brown. He was dressed in normal cloud clothing with a black short sleeve shirt, over white gear. His cloud headband hung at his neck. He was Fukitsu Shindo, proud prince of the southern cloud.

"I will protect you my lady with all of my strength…" he sounded confident and took up a stance in front of her to shield her….. The final ninja was white with blood red hear. He was dressed in a black shirt with black pants that were slim….He looked like a proud warrior who had an air of power about him. He was Choudo Kaminari, proud prince of the northern cloud.

"They're coming Yugito, I suggest you head into the sewers and we will stop them from infiltrating. AND NO BUTS, WE NEED TO KEEP YOU AT ALL COSTS! GO!" He wasn't taking no for an answer. He was staring at her harshly, she looked like she wanted to object, but she realized that her survival was more important. She ran inside the complex. Fukitsu turned and extended his arm trying to air grab her back.

"Yugito wait!" Choudo turned to Fukitsu. "Stay on guard I can see them approach…" It was true two figures approached only about 500 ft. away. One was carrying a giant crimson scythe and looked arrogant enough for the both of them. The other was wearing a mask up to his green eyes and looked black but had a waterfall head cap. Hidan and Kakuzu, the immortal duo of the Akatsuki. Choudo turned to face them and began speaking to Fukitsu while he had the chance.

"When they come surprise them and lash out with lightning, we need to end this as quickly as possible…alright cousin?" The word sounded strange coming from him."…You haven't called me that in years….but now isn't the time they approach." It was true they were about 200 ft now. The duo stopped suddenly and Hidan began talking loud and pointed the top of his scythe in their direction. After a few seconds he seemed happy and then suddenly began rushing towards them with his scythe cutting the ground as he went. Fukitsu began to speak with a cool grin on his face.

"Let's over whelm him," without waiting for a response Fukitsu pulled out one of his dual swords and jumped up into the air 20 ft. getting above Hidan and pulling the sword behind him in an arc and he shouted. "Lightning Style! : Thunder Blast!" An orb of yellow lightning appeared in front of his blade and he was bringing it back like a batter ready to strike. For some reason Hidan smiled….what ever worked for him right? Fukitsu swung into his orb, - and out of nowhere a kunai and thread wrapped around his body tightly and pulled him to the ground with a tremor. His arm felt broken…His orb blew apart in the air and his sword clattered to the ground next to him. With his good arm he yanked on the cord to see that Choudo was holding the other and with one hand with an evil look on his face. "Nighty night cousin…." His voice sounded different more cruel and almost elegant. It didn't matter, an arc of black lighting streamed through his hand and through the wire, making it vibrate with power. Fukitsu took the full force of it and blacked out (quite literally) as he wondered why this was happening.

"It took you two long enough to get here...It doesn't matter though; the girl is inside the complex probably heading for the center. I've set up a teleportation seal in one of the pipes connecting to the center." He took out an average size scroll from his shuriken holster and opened it on the ground. He punched the center of the scroll with the palm of his hand blasting the ground and scroll with blue chakra while he grinned evilly like a maniac. The sealing on the scroll leaped outside the scroll and formed an ellipse around the scroll and cracks in the ground. It all whirl pooled into the scroll and left the ground with an opening into an iron sewer with water on the bottom, water splashing was audible. Hidan didn't question it and jumped in from ten feet. Silently from next to Choudo Kakuzu walked in. Choudo himself entered.

Kakuzu turned back to Choudo," Why are you still with us. We can handle this girl…" he looked upon Choudo with suspicion. He looked back at him and did something so very ominous. Choudo had blue eyes that were a nice cerulean, but now the iris was shrinking smaller, and the cerulean turned blood red like his eyes with black marking spiraling around the center, as they came to a stop Choudo responded. "Kakuzu-san I have a blood lust almost as powerful as Hidan, I understand you can handle her and I do not care. I took the time and effort to lure her here and I am sure as hell going to contribute to that bitch's death." A new voice, feminine, interrupted them.

"Funny because I'm right here you lying conniving snake." Yugito looked at them from the end of the tunnel. "I should have known your chakra was always so fou-" Hidan couldn't care less about this conversation he jumped Yugito and tried to attack her from above with his scythe cutting at a 90® angle. She jumped backwards from the smoke his attack created into a large room with water covering the floor. A blue aura coated her feet as she landed. Hidan jumped out through the smoke followed by Kakuzu.

Choudo turned behind him to close his gate when he noticed the blade a few inches from his face. Fukitsu looked in a rage, like the devil had gotten angry inside him and was unleashing himself on Choudo. Fukitsu's left arm was hanging limp at his side- still broken. Quick as a flash both Choudo's hands sparked with silver Chidori that put pressure on Fukitsu's blade from both sides so it looked like he was praying against his will. The two struggled against each other.

"YOU ASSHOLE, YOU BETRAYED US! Foolish little prince, I was lying to you too from the start. Now I can show you in what a hopeless situation you're in! Their eyes locked and Fukitsu's anger turned to shock at his eyes of blood. Visions were shown to him of Yugito screaming out in pain as her tailed beast was extracted, of her dead body, and his death as he is unable to stop any of it. Fukitsu's strength broke under the spell and fell backwards in the sir, landing on the pipe he was in. Choudo snapped his fingers and closed the portal from which he came. Fukitsu was trying to take a vile from his shuriken holster, but his arms were shaking too wildly. He managed to take it out and reveal a golden white liquid inside. He opened the cork and a drop landed in his mouth before a kunai shattered the cork in his hand. Choudo looked content and laughed an evil hearty laugh, but Fukitsu smiled as he was about to turn the tables. His arms pulsed with an unimaginable strength and were no longer broken. One second he was on the ground the next he was kneeling on the ground with both of his palms touching the base of the pipe and he shouted. "Water Style: Raging Tremor!" From an intersection of pipes behind him water that filled up to the top of the pipes came rushing towards him and Choudo as Fukitsu continued grinning. Fukitsu's face crumbled from victory to something that looked wrong on his face-Fear. "Damn…" He turned and ran as the water engulfed Fukitsu who didn't seem to care; he jumped the second the water blasted out of the pipe. Choudo got a good long look at Hidan and Kakuzu's battle. Somehow Yugito was fending them off with kunai and lightning without a second to spare as the duo kept coming at her. "You should really pay attention to our battle." Choudo's eyes widened as he saw Fukitsu with two blades in hand slash down at Choudo. Somehow Choudo pushed off the _air, _but not quickly enough as a scarlet shower covered Choudo's black uniform. He managed to land on both feet.

Choudo tore away his bloodstained shirt from his body revealing a ripped body soaked with blood from his center abs at an angle. He made a Ram seal and smiled creepily at Fukitsu coming down from above him. His wound began to turn a dry white color and the bleeding stopped. Choudo looked up at him suddenly an ominous serious.

"Let's stop playing and get serious-"eyes couldn't register what happened here, Fukitsu lost sight of him and looked around for him in the entire room. He saw Hidan get kicked like 20 feet by Yugito, but he couldn't find his target. Choudo appeared above Fukitsu sideways in a very slow rotating motion, with steam coming off his body. He fell with the grace and speed of a falling angel, but his actions were purely demonic, his kick landed on the small of Fukitsu' s back and sent him with a pain grunt flying towards Yugito. Somehow Fukitsu managed to skid aside from her as Kakuzu's detached hardened fists were rocketing at her and entangling her in a deadly dance. She didn't even notice Choudo appear to her right holding his arm out in her direction with his knuckles unbent and aimed at her head.

Ox…Tiger...Horse…Monkey. "Chaos Style...Raging Blast…" There was only one way to describe Choudo as his hand began glowing a hazy red: Scary Calm, like what you have right before a massive storm, and the irony in it was it happened to. Hurricane force winds sliced from the red aura of his hands, mixed in with sand so it looked like a sand storm, with small patches of fire mixed in for effect. Yugito noticed it the second after it connected with her upper body. Fukitsu watched as she got blasted like a hammer had just hit the side of her head, she flew sideways for about 10 feet then landed in front of Fukitsu as she screamed out in pain. His body just trembled for his vision was beginning, he didn't even notice the pain in his chest till he saw the sparks of blue lightning coming from the blood coated hand reaching out of his stomach. He immediately coughed blood up, some of which coated Yugito's head, and spoke. "Have you really no heart you bastard." He sounded as if he had given up hope. Choudo's voice came out leathery like a snake. "_He does this not for he hasn't a heart, but for the name of chaos. For me and the power I have leanded him after he deemed himself worthy of being one of my priests. I am the spirit Apophis, Demon of Chaos." _His normal voice returned. "And with this power our chaos will ...AHHHHH" He clutched at his eyes wildly. His Sharingan markings were rotating again, but something different happened the actually went _into the pupil,_ making it larger. The size was distributed into a cross shape in his eyes that rotated and slowly stopped. Looking closer it wasn't exactly a cross. All the sides were even and they slanted slightly at the end of the skin. The center was a red dot circle, and the eye he was clutching was bleeding slightly." This pain…..could it be….._Yes you have awakened the dormant Mangekyou power of the Sharingan from killing Fukitsu. And now I make my move." _Choudo's right eye started oozing an amorphous white liquidic solid along with the right side of his mouth. "Apophis you jerk….you really are going to try and take over my body because I have this new power aren't you." The voice now emanated from the thing coming out of him. "_Yes it will be for CHAOS!" It seemed to laugh maniacally. _Choudo removed his no longer electric hand from Fukitsu who then fell to the ground. "Well I have news for you and it's that that isn't happening….""_What?" _Choudo's left eye started spinning again, but with magnetism behind it. A hole opened in front of the center of his pupil that began pulling the air around them into it. The liquid began to rise up off his body into it being sucked in. "_NO! WITHOUT ME YOU WON'T SERVE CHAOS! I DEFINE YOUR ENTIRE ESCENCE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"_ It seemed to have a plead in its voice. "No I don't need you for chaos style. You merely taught me it. Now I'm banishing you to a place where you get to be in MY jurisdiction!" He sounded completely confident knowing he would win this war. "_NOOOO-"_ It was gone completely sucked in.

Yugito was striving to lift her head out of the water, murky with her blood.

"I'm….not finished…yet!" she managed to lift her head and make a serpent seal with her hands in the water. Chakra spiraled around her like locks of cerulean hair, the pressure in the room increased till the point where the occupants of the room's ears popped. Choudo looked over at her with disdain from behind her, and began walking towards her ignoring the silvery white water beneath Fukitsu.

"You need to accept your fate Yugito; if you push on like this your despair will grow into a giant void, for when you lose to us with your hopeless pain filled death setting in upon you, you realize your struggle was in vain. You can stop and just end it now to save the strife." Choudo looked at her with a sneer; he was incredibly good at manipulation with words.

Yugito managed to pick herself up with the serpent seal still holding in her hands. Chakra began to come in bigger and bigger waves around her. She turned around to face her great enemy.

"When people say words don't mean a thing to people there only half right, there consciously influenced by them in some way or another. But if an emotion like hope or anger is there and outweighs mere words then yes it won't mean a thing. So Choudo I will tell you right now you villainous snake that I am not despairing. I am filled with hope with the idea that I can avenge all those who have fallen by yours hands in the name of chaos, by rending your body into nothingness with my power!" Her chakra peaked into a giant veil of energy engulfing and surrounding her. Her eyes began to take on creepy colors, one an ominous yellow and the other a deep green, the chakra began expanding and her skin seemed to disappear into it the gale along with her hair. She continued growing, black markings beginning to surface in the chakra. She was getting gargantuan and she began to grow a tail of chakra and then another followed it. She finally stopped growing at around 50 by 50 feet and finished her transformation into the Matatabi. (Two tails)

She roared a fierce and angry yowl that pierced and shook the cavern. Choudo looked upon her without a flinch with normal Sharingan.

"Kakuzu deploy your hearts and back me up, Hidan underneath the beast is still some of Yugito's blood, drink it and make the Jashinism symbol upon the wall and immediately pierce your arms and legs! Go!" Choudo jumped into the air and back flipped very fast and he landed on the wall above which he came in. He crouched down and began making audible hand signs. Horse...Snake...Tiger...Monkey...Boar...Horse... Tiger. He finished and inhale as much as he could so much that he had to stand up and look like a ridiculous frog, but the pay off would be great. He released in all in a blow of fire that became so hot and big that it resembled a miniature sun hurtling at the Matatabi like a meteor. The two tails roared and fired a fireball of its own right at Choudo's.

While the two enemies were clashing with flames Kakuzu and Hidan set to work. Kakuzu made a serpent sign like Yugito's and his stitches began rumbling and unraveling releasing his black hearts of the four elements that either flew or crawled out of his body. Hidan ran underneath the Monsters flaming chakra body, Scythe in hand, and stopped to pick up some of the red water with his hands and drink. It was kinda disturbing, but no one really cares at this point. His body went into its grim reaper mode of black and white designs that resembled a skeleton. He was running back towards the wall right of where Choudo was when a flash of gale light blasted the air in front of him with a steaming hiss. He followed the direction of where it came from to see that Fukitsu somehow healed of his near fatal injuries and looking better than ever, had his right hand in fist that had already punched in the direction that the laser went.

"Wow you just won't die will you? Well guess what...Neither will I!" Hidan completely forgot about taking out the two tails and ran at Fukitsu with his scythe scraping the water. He got five feet away and jumped into the air twirling his scythe. He brought it down, but Fukitsu side jumped then immediately jumped forward with his hand in a fist. He connected with Hidan's face as his scythe connected with the ground creating a small pillar of water shoot up. You could hear the fist connect, as Hidan went flying head first into a wall. Small clouds of smoke came up from the crash point. When it cleared Hidan was pulling himself up with a rock that became dislodged. Small trickles of water were escaping from the crater.

"Enough! I've been doing close range for now, but now the dance begins!" Hidan used the wire connected to his scythe to send it shooting towards Fukitsu like a snake. Fukitsu jumped up and pulled out his sword from his left sheath. He landed next to the wire, but Hidan yanked it to his left and the scythe made a U-turn back towards Fukitsu. Somehow Fukitsu was managing to outrun the scythe and make it to Hidan. He was four feet away, crouching into a jump with his katana in his left hand held with the tip of the blade facing to Fukitsu's left. He made a small jump and slashed at Hidans waist on his right sending a small inch deep wave of blood fly out. Hidans scythe was now re-gripped in his hand. He brought in back in an arc, but was met with blade. They then went into a deadly dance of slashing, punching, dodging, back flipping, and the occasional kick. Ending this dance Fukitsu managed to jump off Hidans right shoulder into the air in front of Hidan. Fukitsu began making Hand signs. Tiger…Snake…Rat…Snake…Tiger. "Water Style: Water Wall!" He put his right hand to his mouth and made a sort of cup movement around his mouth, but it was open on the left side. He opened his mouth and a torrent of water hit the ground in front of Hidan. It created a wave and prevented Hidan from moving and could easily trip him. The water was creating propulsion that was keeping Fukitsu in the air, but it wasn't making him hover, he was staying still. Fukitsu wasn't done; he began making more hand signs. Rabbit...Dog...Boar...Ram…Rat. "Lightning Style: Wave of Inspiration!" Lighting was coming out of Fukitsu's hands. Not like Chidori, but more like a small length of rope, but of lightning. Anyways it streamed into the still flowing water and surged down into the water were Hidan was, who was cursing amiably. When the lightning hit it created a small explosion that sent Hidan rolling backwards. Some of his limbs were broken, but he was still conscious. Fukitsu stopped his jutsu and fell to the ground and pulled out his sword heading for Choudo.

Choudo's fight with the Matatabi wasn't going well. His air was running out and his fire was weakening. Finally his fire gave out completely. He regained his composure and used a small amount of lightning style to enhance his jump as he avoided the fire blast hurtling towards him. In the air he could feel the heat as it went below him. It began to suck the air out of his lungs then stopped suddenly with a loud _CRASH_. Water flooded out of the giant crater in the wall. Considering this was a sewer the smell was horrid, but it didn't affect anyone in the sewer. The Matatabi looked up at him and roared propelling him in mid air for a second.

Fukitsu stopped as Choudo jumped off the wall into the air and began making hand signs. Tiger…Dog…Snake…Dragon. He put his hands together in a ball in front of himself and they began to become a halo of harsh whitish green light. Then came the lasers. "Gale Style: Laser Circus!" About 50 of them shot out from the light all the same color as the previous light. They were like missiles and they were heading for Choudo. He looked over and laughed. "This should be fun! I've always wanted to compare are Kekkai Genkai's, but I never could!" Tiger…Serpent…Boar. "Chaos Style: Ultimate Storm!" He opened his hands revealing a harsh red light. It let loose a shockwave of tearing wind, mixed in with sand and lightning bolts covering the sides for good measure. Fukitsu put more chakra into his attack and let loose another wave of the lasers. The two jutsu clashed, a tremor came the second they met and it released a firework storm, but unfortunately for Choudo this wasn't a jutsu he could hold onto, he had to release it because like chaos, storms can't be controlled. The remaining thirty or so lasers went straight for Choudo whom was now falling, rotating and spinning through the air. None of them hit. He dodged them with the grace of a falling angel, or demon in this case, and landed with a small splash. He smirked and then he moved so fast the sound barrier broke. He kicked Fukitsu's body across the entire arena making him skip across the water and smash into the wall.

He got up groggily; one of his arms was definitely broken. "He made a one handed hand sign and drooled out a large amount of white water. It washed over his arms and ribs, which he didn't notice was hurting like hell, and they suddenly felt better than ever. He pulled out a scroll from behind him, where he got we don't know. He opened it and holding onto the one side threw it open so far that it landed on the wall opposite of him like 200 feet away. He pulled out a kunai and pricked his thumb. A drop of scarlet blood immediately dripped out and onto the paper of the scroll. The markings and kanji on the scroll flared blue then dispersed burning through the water and scroll beneath it. The water slowly began to open up down the center like a dual waterfall. "…..Forbidden...Jutsu: Unholy Abyss…." The ceiling gave away and boulders began hailing down. Fukitsu fell in. "I now realize you were partially right Choudo there wasn't much of a chance of winning, but I can sure as hell bring you with us. When I journeyed to the land of heaven and hell I received two scrolls. One contained a vial of heavens drink and its instructions. It can heal any wound and put out the flames of bloods gift. The second contained the sealing for this jutsu. It's a never ending abyss so that means that the Akatsuki can never take Yugit-" his spine cracked up on the upper part where Choudo had just elbowed him, hard. "I don't care if you bring legions of Angels to come for me because they can't touch me. Have you forgotten that in almost killing you I have awakened the most powerful form of Sharingan? I can now warp space and leave this dimension. It's actually quite an interesting jutsu...the abyss is almost meaningless, but if the ceiling also gives way to falling boulders then it's a dimension of falling rocks and nothingness. But it doesn't matter…I'm going to keep you alive for this isn't how I want to end you." His Mangekyou Sharingan spun opening a transdimensional hole that immediately sucked in Fukitsu. Hidan and Kakuzu were nowhere to be seen so they must have also been sucked in. All that was left was the falling demon. Somehow Choudo kicked off the electrons in the air to the Matatabi and put his hand on its flaming body and slowly began to suck it in. Its form slowly reverted back to Yugito, who was out cold and out of chakra. After that Choudo went into his own space.

Hidden Mist/Cloud

Period- Hyotenka Ookami Mason and Kurai Koorikishi Yuki's Meeting.

The young male walked towards the gate of the hidden cloud. He had spiky black hair that was smoother than Sasuke's. He was wearing a black jacket with a silvery gray shirt on that fit him perfectly. He was wearing silver workout pants that fit his waist right, but were more open on the bottom which revealed black combat boots with a knife tucked in it. A katana was strapped at his side which had an iron colored grip and a silver hilt. His Mist Village headband was white and was tied backwards on his forehead. He had icy blue eyes that were amused with a little bit of fascination in them. He identified himself to the guards that protected the entrance to the village and walked in as an Anbu Black Op appeared in front of him. She had a bird mask on signifying that she was one. She was wearing a tight black tank top under a loose white vest tied at the waist by her shuriken pouch, long black fingerless gloves, tight black pants, and black knee high shinobi sandals. Using her arm she mover her hand to the mask, took hold of it and moved it to her right revealing an icy blue eye, not unlike his own, but with a look of uninterest. Her hair was a silvery white that seemed to shimmer.

"I take it you're the mist jonin. Hyotenka Ookami Mason." She spoke with no emotion as Anbu were meant to do.

"Yes, but please call me Hyoten. I believe you are Kurai Koorikishi Yuki; I've come here to observe the Jinhyoton (Swift Ice Release) in all practical situations. I'd also personally like to compare it to my regular Hyoton. Is there any place we could have a training session?

She immediately pointed up towards the mountains.

"The Valley of Clouds and Lightning is an excellent place for this type of thing. We will leave immediately."

She didn't wait to see if he was coming, she just jumped and ran and he followed by example. When he first jumped he saw a man with red hair at the gate, but that quickly left his sight as he progressed. She seemed cold in every aspect of the word he thought as he watched her. But it's almost like she wasn't trying to be. He noticed that she also had a katana strapped to her side. She looked back with her eyes and narrowed them.  
"You're a stronger member of the Mason Clan correct!?" she had to yell because the wind was roaring in their ears as they jumped.

"Yeah! What about it!?"

"So you have mastered the Dojutsu Teimeigan then!?"

"Yeah! Although there is more I can do with it that I haven't achieved yet."

"It doesn't matter, would you like to race!? We're just going to be heading strait and it will be the first building you see!"

"You're kidding me right! If you want to try and keep up sure!"

"I possess Jinton so I can move at amazing speeds like lord Raikage!" To prove her point a coat of blue electricity coated her body.

"Alright! In three, two, one, GO!" He activated his Teimeigan and kicked off the mountain he had just landed on. She had just pushed off electricity in the air and shot forward. The Teimeigan, Dojutsu of the Mason Clan. It allows the user of the jutsu to see in slow motion, but move at normal speeds making it appear as though the user was moving at light speed. If this confuses you then compare it to Haku. She had the same ability even though it was due to her ice mirrors, but the same principles are in place. The user can also check heart rate and other statistical data about living organisms when the jutsu is active. In Hyoten's eyes Kurai was moving at normal ninja speed even though she was really going much faster. Hyoten was actually quite surprised, the only other people he saw move at normal speed like this in Teimeigan were his master and his other peers. In the distance he thought he saw a house and realized that he could win this childish race, which seemed out of character for the Anbu, even though he had only known her briefly. He began pulling out all the stops and began putting extra chakra into his jumps which propelled him further and briefly past Kurai who was also beginning to go faster and seemed to be ricocheting off the mountains, again like a bullet. He smiled as he was actually having fun for the first time in a while. They were getting closer and closer to the building which he could see was covered by some kind of curtains. They reached there at almost the same time and landed on the clearing in front of the building and without a word they began training the second they landed.

They both started out with hand to hand combat. He punched, she dodged, she kicked at his head, he fell backwards and back flipped flipping off with his hands to dodge. He ran straight at her then slid trying to knock her off balance, but she jumped strait up and drew three kunai from behind her then threw them straight down. Without having to activate his Dojutsu he quickly got up drew his sword and deflected each kunai. She drew her sword and came down aiming for a slash across his chest, but he jumped up with his sword and they clashed midair. She had the advantage of gravity, but he wasn't budging. She was actually very strong, but he managed to force her farther into the air away from him making her eyes widen. She quickly regained her composure and spread her body out like a sky diver who was going in reverse. She threw her sword at the Mist ninja like a kunai and immediately began making hand seals. He slashed at the sword coming at him making it spin in mid air then stick into the ground next to him just as she finished. She moved her body so that she would land with her feet and her arms were going to both sides of her, her palms open with her black sleeveless gloves on producing two electric orbs of ice. Don't ask me how that worked, but it did. They multiplied into a circle and they began to form from the stomach out into clones of her mirroring her fall. Ice clones. They landed and pushed off the ground fists extended ready to pummel.

"Hmph" was all he said before he activated his Teimeigan. He turned behind him and kicked off the ground coming towards the Kurai coming at him from behind in slow motion. With his eyes he could tell this was a clone, because the chakra level was that of a clone. He punched it straight in the cheek shattering her into shards. He then solidified the air in front of him into ice as was one of his many abilities. He pushed off of it and kicked the Kurai to his right in the shoulder shocking its face and smashing it into another clone, both of them shattering into glass. He redrew his sword and turned back to his left slicing the first clone in half horizontally, then the next both ways vertically, and then down the center. There was three of her left. He pushed off the ground towards the Kurai to the far right and smashed its jaw up with the base of his sword. It promptly shattered. Then in a movement fast for himself beheaded the final clone with a slash like a batter. He quickly moved to ten feet in front of Kurai and deactivated his jutsu.

"That won't work on me lady of the snow." He put his sword out in front of him so that it faced her.

In a nanosecond she was coated in lightning again and kneeing him in the chest full force. He spat some blood from his mouth, his eyes bulging and flew forward and down the stairs. He rolled and cursed down the stairs until he hit the bottom. He managed to stand up holding his chest where his ribs were. He slowly filled in the breakage of them with ice and looked up at her on top of the stairs.

"Shall we go all out now?" She said from atop the stairs with no emotion….again. It's like she was a robot.

"Yeah….. I guess it's time I did."


End file.
